Play Time
by sugarpolis
Summary: Playing online games with Gajeel and Gray as his girlfriend's hands worked wonders down there was not on Natsu's to-do-list. College AU NaLu Mature Oneshot


**Play Time**

**Summary: Playing online games with Gajeel and Gray as his girlfriend's hands worked wonders down there was not on Natsu's to-do-list. College AU NaLu Mature Oneshot**

* * *

"_Oi, flame brain, you ready?_"

"I was born ready," Natsu grunted in response to Gray's voice.

"_Yeah? Your current rank says otherwise,_" Gajeel's voice was heard from Natsu's headphone. The pink haired man growled as he connected his controller to the PC.

"I'll have ya know that I'm always at the top 10% last time!"

"_Sure, prove it_," came Gray's cool reply.

"Alright. Start!" Natsu immediately grinned.

The screen loaded the game with no problem. Natsu's heart thumped in excitement; oh how he missed playing online games with his friends. Being a busy college student, he had no choice but to finish his projects and essays if he wanted to pass his classes. Especially when he had his Lucy keeping an eye on him.

Today, he finished his class earlier than usual, thus he actually had free time. On the other hand, his girlfriend was busy with her own essays; since morning she hadn't even left the bedroom except when necessary. Natsu knew better than to disturb Lucy in her serious mode.

"God dammit Iron Breath! Why didja do that!" he yelled into his headphone.

"_S'ry,_ _wasn't thinkin'_," Gajeel said.

"_I'll cover it,_" Gray quickly responded.

Natsu was also in his _zone _right now, meaning he also couldn't be disturbed. Not even by Happy. Thankfully, the blue cat was somewhere sleeping.

As Natsu repositioned his seating, he felt something shift beside him. He took a quick glance, kinda surprised when it was Lucy.

"Hey," she greeted, almost purring.

Natsu hummed, assuming that she had already finished her work. As much as he wanted to cuddle with her, he had to finish the game first.

"Natsuuu," Lucy poked his arm, trying to get his attention.

"Lucy, later, please," he whispered, though he was uncertain why he had whispered.

He could tell that his girlfriend was pouting. Oh, no, she was in a bad mood and he knew that she needed her Natsu-time.

But when Natsu glanced at her once again, he didn't expect her to grin devilishly. That wasn't a good sign. She was plotting something, wasn't she?

She scooted closer to Natsu, her face was only several inches from his neck; he could feel her breath tickling his scar. He gulped.

"_Flame face, you listenin'?_" Gray asked.

"Y-yeah," Natsu quickly answered. Shit, he didn't even realize his friends were talking.

"Are those Gray and Gajeel?" she murmured into his ear, her fingers ghosting over his jaw.

Natsu nodded, trying to focus on the screen.

"Can they hear me?"

Natsu only shrugged. Since they hadn't made any comments, perhaps Lucy's voice was too low to be heard.

"So they can only hear _you_," Lucy smiled. This time, she started to pepper him with small kisses on his jaw, neck, even his ear.

That smug little vixen!

Natsu noticed that he was becoming too quiet, because him not yelling or talking could raise suspicions. He had heard Gajeel questioning him about it though, so Natsu saved his own ass by claiming he was just too focused.

They didn't have to know that Lucy was currently teasing him like this while he was trying his best to maintain his groans. Boy, it was hard.

Lucy took things further this time. She positioned herself between his legs, her naughty fingers playing with the hem of his sweatpants. Then those naughty fingers trailed up to his V-lines, then to his abs, taking her time slow.

Every five seconds, Natsu found himself looking frequently between the screen and his girlfriend, considering to shut down his PC and just fuck her right away. He gritted his teeth. However, she wanted to play _other _games with him, it seemed. Natsu decided to let her be, wanting to know his own limits.

Now, Natsu felt an entirely different excitement coursing through his blood. His gut tightened pleasantly when Lucy suddenly rubbed him through his pants. Natsu bit his lip, listening to Gray and Gajeel's slight bicker in his headphone.

Without any warning, his girlfriend pulled his sweatpants down just enough to set free his already half hard cock. The slightly cold air greeted him, followed by soft caresses of Lucy's hand, making him hiss. She began to pump his growing length, her lips curled into a victorious smile.

"Oh, not yet, baby girl," Natsu whispered under his breath, making an eye contact with her for a second, "you ain't winning anything right now."

"Is that so?" she replied, her pumps becoming faster. Soon, her hand was replaced by something wet.

As Natsu felt her tongue licking his rigid shaft up and down, he accidentally let out a low, pleased groan.

"_What is it, flame brain_?" Gray asked.

"U-uh, Happy licked me, I was surprised," he laughed humorlessly. He knew Gray too well to know that he was lifting his eyebrow now.

"_Sure?_" he answered uncertainly. Natsu brushed it off.

"Anyway, Ice Princess, watch your fuckin' back," he retorted to drift the conversation back to the game.

"_I'm doing fine!"_ Gray replied. "_You don't seem fine though. You seem.. occupied._" Gajeel, too, hummed in agreement.

"Nah, I'm fine," Natsu mumbled. "_Gah_!"

Damn, he did it again! It was absolutely Lucy's faultㅡwho told her to put his cock inside her warm, wet, pretty little mouth?

"Damn it, Happy, stop it," he laughed sheepishly, hoping that his lies were good enough.

"_What'd he do this time_?" Gajeel muttered under his breath, but Natsu decided not to answer, because currently 'Happy' was bobbing her head up and down almost furiously. Her small moans almost made him come; her sultry eyes and expression didn't help either. She sucked his head, tongue twirling around his slit. Natsu's breathing became ragged. That was when he decided to throw his headphone on the table so Gajeel and Gray couldn't hear _anything _that was happening between him and Lucy. They'd never let him live afterwards!

The last thing he heard was his friends' panicked shouts as he turned off his game. Games could waitㅡapparently he had more important things to take care of now.

His hands flew to grip the back of her head, his length sliding pleasantly in and out of her slick mouth. This was worth it alright. He shoulda done this sooner.

"Lucy," he moaned her name, closing his eyes as he made love with her mouth. Lucy hummed, the vibration was sent straight to his groin. Natsu groaned loudly.

"Ah, _fuck_!" white hot sensation exploded through him, making him see stars. His cum was coating Lucy's mouth, but his girlfriend didn't seem to mind. Instead, she swallowed all of it before licking his oversensitive length clean, coughing slightly afterwards.

"Sorry 'bout that, shoulda warned you," he ruffled her head affectionately. She only shook her head and grinned up at him.

"So.. Happy, huh?" she teased amusedly, climbing up to sit on his cock. The blonde rolled her hips experimentally, her wet panties rubbing against him. Both of them hissed.

"Shut up," Natsu rasped out, his cheeks slightly pink. "Anyway, Luce, that was hot as hell, but also risky as hell. Ya know how Gray and Gajeel are!" he ended up whining.

"It was fun though," she giggled, nibbling on his lower lip. Natsu wasted no time to kiss her fully on the lips, smirking.

"I'm _so_ gonna torture you long and slow after this," he snarled, pinching one of her nipples. Lucy let out a breathy moan, body arching toward him.

Yes, it was fun, she said. But the _real_ fun had just begun.

* * *

**Forgive me and my perverted thoughts lol. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
